I Loved Her First Heartland
by K 'n' K Productions
Summary: A one-shot song-fic based on the song I Loved Her First by Heartland. Charlie's thoughts when he see's Bella and Edward dancing at their wedding. BxE CxS


I Loved Her First by Heartland

4-1-10

Written by: K 'n' K Productions

* * *

A.N. Ok so I know that we promised that we would add a new story up by October (blush) but that obviously didn't happen so here's one now =P heehee irony...it's April fool's day XD and I know that most of ya'll think that Charlie isn't as emotional and observant as he is in this story...but to bad he is now =P

**Background:** BD: Bella and Edward are dancing together at their wedding, and Charlie is watching them dancing together. ExB

* * *

**Charlie's POV**

I was sitting next to Sue Clearwater. Ever since Harry died I've been hanging out with her more and enjoying every minute of it. It was Bella's wedding night and she was out dancing on the dance floor with her new husband, Edward. It's lovely how they look at each other. I can tell their in love. She just looks so beautiful in that white dress, it fits her perfectly. Oh wow I think I would sound a bit gay if I said that out loud. Okay well that was a random thought. It's not just when they dance together. Whenever you see them look at each other, it's exactly like it's just them lost in their own world. They just love each other so much. I remember when she first came home from the airport. She just had this huge smile on her face. Probably identical to mine, when I saw her. I smiled at the memory. Later that day she told me I was her number one person in the world. I was kind of embarrassed, but ecstatic at the same time. I looked back at the couple, she means so much to me, I can't believe how fast they are growing. I mean married? At 18 years old? Yet I can see why... they love with each other too much. They needed to declare it officially.

I mean just look at Bella when he left her. That was horrible. I was absolutely livid at Edward, but deep down I knew he loved her, but I was still pissed. So because of that, I'm not going to stand in her way when she wants to move on. I know I just got her back, but it's not like I'm going to loose her forever.

Man, how can that wonderful, beautiful woman over there be my Bella? I mean I remember when Renee and I were still together and I had to tuck her into bed, then read her fairy tales, until she fell asleep. I knew when I first met Edward Cullen, when he was going to go take Bella to play some baseball (I still cannot believe that one) I knew that they would be together. There was never anyone I thought that should be together more then they should. I remember when I first held her in my arms, when I saw her take her first breath, and when she smiled at me when she opened her eyes for the first time on the day of her birth. These are just a few things that made me fall in love with her. I mean I loved her before anyone else did, and I was the first man to love her before any other. I loved her longer. Jesus. If I don't stop think about this I'm about to start crying. Hey and maybe Bella and Edward will understand what's happening to me someday. Maybe they'll have their own children and get all choked up at the thought of giving them away, like I am now.

The wedding reception has ended and I am dropping Sue off before I go home.

"Night Sue."I told her.

She leaned over and kissed my cheek, placing her hand on my shoulder saying, "It will be okay Charlie, you know this is what was meant to be for them. Well good night Charlie." Sue said to me.

"Uh.....I...uh....thanks Sue?" *slight pause* "Good night then." I mumbled out to her, kind of embarrassed that she read me so well.

On the way home I turned on the radio; it was too quiet. The song I Loved Her First came onto the radio. I listened to Heartlands perfect recollection of my earlier thoughts put in to song.

* * *

Look at the two of you dancing that way  
Lost in the moment and each others face  
So much in love your alone in this place  
Like there's nobody else in the world  
I was enough for her not long ago  
I was her number one  
She told me so  
And she still means the world to me  
Just so you know  
So be careful when you hold my girl  
Time changes everything  
Life must go on  
And I'm not gonna stand in your way

But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But it still hard to give her away  
I loved her first

How could that beautiful women with you  
Be the same freckle face kid that I knew  
The one that I read all those fairy tales to  
And tucked into bed all those nights  
And I knew the first time I saw you with her  
It was only a matter of time

But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you somedayBut its still hard to give her away  
I loved her first

From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
Someday you might know what I'm going through  
When a miracle smiles up at you  
I loved her first

* * *

I actually started crying this time. All I could think about was Bella and how I'm going to miss her so, so badly. Even if she is happier how I can't help but be selfish. I'm her father, I want her all to myself. But I know that it won't happen like that; and that's what hurts the most, knowing and not being able to stop it in anyway.

* * *

Well? What do you think? Drop us a review or PM and we'll try to get back to you.

NOW TAKING REQUESTS!!! out a song in a review or PM and we'll make a story out of it YAY!! and... you'll even get props for it =) YAY YOU!!!


End file.
